


Why Fighting is More Deadly in Our House

by Tyrantdk



Series: ygo fic-a-thon 2k17 [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Baking, Day 6, M/M, Mobiumshipping - Freeform, crying kids, fighting spouses, life - Freeform, ygo fic a thon 2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrantdk/pseuds/Tyrantdk
Summary: Yugi and Yami have been fighting a lot lately. Atem has enough and kicks them out for the night after a particularly bad one. He lets the pair back in, but on the condition they eat the cookies he baked.





	Why Fighting is More Deadly in Our House

Atem cried as he stirred the cookie dough in the glass bowl cradled in his arms. Khonsu, his ten year old son, tried to calm the screaming wail of his sister. Khepri screamed her heart out, using every bit of power her two year old lungs could use. His tears were from listening to his husbands fight again. He’d had enough and had kicked both out for the night. Yami had gone to his parent’s house, and Yugi had headed for his grandfather’s game shop. 

Salty tears fell into the dough, but he could not find it in himself to care. He stirred the tough dough, mixing the chocolate chips into the batter. He couldn’t help it. Anzu had taught him how to bake things, and he had taken to baking as a stress relief. Khonsu’s violet eyes watched his daddy worriedly. He was old enough to understand things his fathers didn’t want him knowing. He knew Papa and Dad weren’t getting along recently. 

It wasn’t fair that Daddy had to be in the middle of it. He should never have to cry. The ten year old didn’t like his other parents at the moment. He frowned as he finally managed to hush Khepri’s cries. Khonsu lifted her out of her high chair. She was getting sleepy again, ready to go back to bed.

“Daddy, I’m gonna put Khepri back to bed. Can I stay up with you?” Atem sniffled before he turned around. He smiled for his babies. 

“Of course, Little Moon. Thank you. I appreciate the help, Baby.” His smiled faded as Khonsu helped Khepri toddle down the hallway to the small stairway to their rooms. His phone vibrated in the back pocket of his pants. He slid it out, seeing Yugi’s face on his screen. He ignored the call, setting his phone down in favor of searching for a smaller spoon. The phone vibrated again, but Yami’s face was on the screen. 

“Daddy, why aren’t you answering your phone?”

“I don’t want to talk to Dad and Papa. Do you want to talk to them?” Khonsu shook his head. “Do you want to get the cookie sheet out for me?” The boy grinned as he rummaged around in the pan cabinet. He grabbed the metal sheet, putting it on the table for his father. Atem rubbed at a few stray tears with one hand as he ruffled the boy’s black hair. His phone dinged with a text. He sighed. “Go let Dad and Papa in.” 

“O.k. Daddy, why are you letting them back in? Didn’t you tell them to get out?”

“I did, but I wasn’t raised to be so cruel as to leave my husbands in the cold and snow. They’re not getting any cookies though. For them, that’ll be as bad as letting them freeze on the porch. Go to bed after?”

“O.k., Daddy.” Khonsu went to the back door, opening it. A cold blast of air greeted him along with his other fathers. He glared at them as they tromped in from the snow. Yami lifted an eyebrow as he looked at his son. Yugi frowned at the glare. “You made Daddy cry. No cookies for you.” He said before skipping off. 

“Atem, we’re sorry. Yami and I managed to calm down and talk. Oh, Koibito, we messed up.” Yugi slid into the chair beside Atem. Yami took a seat in the other side. 

“Beautiful, we are so sorry. We have hurt you and the children. I do not even remember what I was so mad at Treasure for. We want to take some time, reconnect with each other and our children. I suggested we have some alone time first, then spend time with our children. We didn’t want to finalize anything without your input.” 

“That sounds wonderful, but first you’re both eating these cookies. Every. Single. One. I used my best ingredients, and added flavoring with my tears. You are both eating these.” Atem rose to put the filled tray into the oven. All three heard a giggle from the hallway. “Khonsu, I told you to go to bed.”

“Yes, Daddy!” Yami and Yugi gulped. They knew that tone. They both wouldn’t be going to work in the morning. Atem would have them moaning in pain from the rich cookies. It was the best way to teach them a lesson.


End file.
